Roadside Events
Roadside Events are randomly found scenes in Just Cause 3. has fallen off the trailer.]] General description These are a type of random event (not to be confused with Random Encounters) that can occur along the side of any road in Medici. There is an unknown number of unique ones, perhaps about 20. No action is required on the part of the player character. Flipped armored truck A Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 is on its side and smoking from the engine. There are 3 dead Medici Military soldiers (1 of them a commander), and 3 dead rebels with various weapons, including rocket/grenade launchers. Arrested civilian A random Civilian car with the owner outside being harassed by a DRM private and Medici Military private with a Stria Facocero. If the privates are attacked, the NPC runs away screaming. This roadside event is quite common near the spawnpoint in Espia Bassa. Ambulance A Stria Switzo Ambulance with 1 or 2 paramedics performing CPR on a civilian lying on the ground. It can also appear next to a Stria Obrero wreck. Rebel interception A Stria Facocero with 3 dead rebels and 2 Pavouk U-15s parked next to the truck with 2 Medici Military scouts talking. F1 transport fail An abandoned Autostraad Reisender 7 truck and a detached flatbed trailer. There's a Mugello Farina Duo on the trailer. Depending on how steep the roadside is, the Mugello might have fallen off the trailer. Strangely the Reisender 7 can't tow a trailer of this type. This event is more then often encountered in Insula Striate, though is still uncommon. Destroyed truck and a dead man A destroyed Stria Obrero and a dead farmer next to it. A cow is close by the dead man. Strangely the truck will have Medici Military markings. Lost tourist There will be a parked car on the roadside and a tourist is standing in front of the car looking at a map. It is the same map seen everywhere else where a map is found (desks and such). Construction workers doing something A Stria Obrero and several workers are on the side of a road. The workers have shovels and pickaxes and are trying to look busy, but it's unclear what, if anything, they're actually doing. There's some traffic barricades set up to divert traffic. Broken down A tourist will be looking inside the engine bay of an Autostraad D700, though the car is still drivable. This is similar to the smoking car seen in some Random Encounters. Scenic Overlook A tourist can be found parked on the side of the road taking pictures of the scenery. Their vehicle can be any common civilian vehicle. This has been seen near Citate Di Ravello. Gallery RoadsideArrest.jpg|The D.R.M. arresting a civilian. JC3 Stria Cucciola and roadside event with wine barrels on the Stria Obrero.png|The roadside event has mistakenly spawned a Stria Obrero with wine barrels. Rico is driving a Stria Cucciola. Autostraad Reisender 7, Mugello Farina Duo and Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Another trailer with the Mugello Farina Duo. In this case, the Duo hasn't fallen off. Roadside events? Glitch.jpeg|The Stria Obrero is parked badly. In real life, this would probably be impossible. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Category:Gameplay